Some Web based applications, usually developed for desktop browsers, provide functionality for printing labels, such as bar codes, proof of insurance, medical records, or bank statements. All these documents have a well-defined printing format, can include personal information and usually are generated from password protected Web content.
A desktop browser can easily exploit this type of printing functionality. Unfortunately, mobile browsers do not have the same capability since they usually lack a direct connection with a printing device.